Wolfbane's Curse
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: Naomi had been going to Hogwarts for five years now. She envied Harry Potter, wanting to go on adventures and fight Voldemort. But the unexpected happens and she is now pushed onto center stage. Will she survive? [On Hold until I get more reviews]
1. Chapter 1: Book of the Moon

Chapter 1

Book of the Moon

Naomi sat in her room, reading one of her textbooks from last year. She was sitting on her bed, long brunette hair fell over her shoulders and back. Her hazel blue eyes concentrating on the book. It was about Japanese mythology.

Naomi had been going to Hogwarts for five years now, and was eagerly anticipating the next school year. Her parent's didn't know about her magical talent, only that she went to a boarding school every year. She had meant to tell them, but it never came up. Her parents were against magic, so she wasn't in any hurry.

Naomi didn't have many friends, at Hogwarts or home. She mostly kept to herself, but was still overwhelmed with curiosity. For she deeply envied Harry Potter and his friends. Going on adventures, fighting Voldemort. Action and adventure. It was always about Harry Potter. Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that. Stupid Harry Potter and his cute emerald eyes…

Naomi shook away those thoughts. _No! No! Bad Naomi! You do NOT like him. He always gets everything. While you're always forgotten. You've never even talked to the kid. How on earth could you like him! _Naomi scolded herself. Yea, how could she like him? She felt disgusted with herself.

'Tap, tap, tap, tap.' Naomi turned to see her bald eagle Bakura, pecking at the window to let her in. Naomi obliged and Bakura flew onto her shoulder. Nipping at her ear playfully. Naomi had let giant bird out to hunt. The sky was now dark and the full moon was rising above the horizon. The stars glinted brightly above it.

Naomi sat back down onto her bed, the eagle flew to it's perch and started preening it's feathers. Naomi set the book onto her bedside table, then turned off her light. It was nights like these that inspired Naomi. She would lay on her side and look out the window. Let the moonlight wash over her. For some reason, it was strangely powerful to her. Full of mysteries yet, it was never eager to share them.

She had even found another face on it, not the man on the moon. But another. It was a wolf face that stared back at the world, smiling. She had pointed it out to others, but they could never see it.

Naomi flopped onto her back and stared at the dark ceiling, sighing heavily. _Maybe this year will be different._ She thought. She said this every year of course.

"Kyaaa!" Bakura called warningly. Naomi looked to him.

"Oh, what is it Bakura?" she asked. Bakura kept it's gaze at the far wall. Naomi followed it and gasped at what she saw. Under the moonlight, was a silvery creature. It gazed at them with bright, golden eyes. It was a wolf, and a very large one at that. In it's mouth it held a book.

Naomi swung her legs around over the side of her bed. just staring at it stupidly. How on earth did a wolf get into her room?

The wolf put the book down, then sat down on it's haunches, giving Naomi a wolfish grin. Naomi just blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi asked it. She immediately thought this was stupid. Wolves couldn't talk. The wolf seemed to give a tired sigh.

"It is time for me to save the world again." It said in a mesmerizing voice. It seemed so far away. Naomi's jaw dropped. _It talked! It talked! That isn't normal! _The wolf gave a hardy laugh.

"I wouldn't ever have called my self normal." She replied. Naomi was once again, gawking stupidly. _It can read minds too!? _She thought. The wolf nodded. Naomi bit her lip.

So… Er. What's your name?" Naomi asked cautiously.

"I am Larka." She replied simply. Her silvery tail swishing about.

"I'm… er, sure you know my name if you can read minds…" started Naomi. Larka nodded again. "So. What is that book you had?" Larka gave another kind smile,

"It is a gift for you. It will explain many things. Things beyond your wildest dreams. But you must never let it fall into the wrong hands, or disaster will strike." She replied sternly.

"But, why give me something like that? Something so dangerous. Why would you trust it to me?" Naomi asked. None of this was making sense.

"You are the one." Replied Larka. Naomi looked at her in confusion. "Don't worry, it will all be explained in that book. But first I must do something, you will understand why when the time comes." Larka's voice now was serious, she stood up.

"What do you have to do?" Naomi asked, sounding fearful.

Their shadows being cast onto her back wall. Larka just looked at her, her gaze level to Naomi's forehead. Almost immediately it was as if Naomi was blind. She couldn't see anything, falling in darkness. But she could feel, as if her other senses suddenly sharpened.

"This is my second gift to you. I have awakened another part of you that has slept in dormancy. You've had it in you since you were born. When the time comes, you will see." Said Larka's voice. Naomi could feel her mind in her head with her own. It was the weirdest feeling.

"Now, sleep young pup. Your journey has just began, and no matter how hard it gets. Remember you are never alone. Beware of Wolfbane!" Larka's voice cried.

Naomi slumped sideways onto her bed, in a deep sleep.

"Naomi! _Naomi!_" A voice called, Naomi opened her eyes. Feeling really groggy. Her sister was standing at her door.

"If you want breakfast you better get up." She replied before walking out, shutting the door behind her. Naomi sat up, rubbing her temples in annoyance. Her sister wasn't very good at waking people up without making them angry.

Naomi slid off the bed, but stepped on something. She looked down and picked it up. It was the book from the night before. Immediately all that happened flooded back into her head. She grinned happily. It wasn't a dream. It all had really happened. But Naomi wondered what Larka did to her, even now she felt strange. As if there was another presence in her mind.

'It will all be explained in the book.' Larka's voice echoed in Naomi's head. _That's right!_ Naomi thought. She looked at the book. It had a leather cover with intricate carvings of wolves around it. On the front in faded gold letters it said: 'The Book of the Moon.' Naomi opened it to the first yellowed page. But was surprised to see it was blank. Naomi frowned. How good would this do? Naomi remembered Larka's warning about Wolfbane, still frowning. _Who is Wolfbane? _she thought. Almost immediately words started to appear across the page. There was a border around the page that showed wolves being chased by a larger black one. At the top of the page it said: The Legend Of Wolfbane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Also known as the Evil One or the Lord of Evil. He is a shape changer, but is known mostly by the Varg as a large black wolf. Wolfbane made a blood pact with the scavengers. Promising that the scavenger birds shall feast on all who opposed them and Wolfbane's cult. _

_ He is also able to summon the searchers by opening the gates of death. He is also known to have the Sight. A powerful ability that enables him to see through the eyes of another, as well as see in the water to far off realities. It is also said that they can control other Varg's minds as well as the elements. _

_ Wolfbane was thwarted by the family once. Making the prophecy come true. Stories of him are still told about Wolfbane and Larka, the one to see through the eyes of the man Varg as well as show all the Creatures of the world. Both Lera and Varg. It showed the fate of the world. Larka also possessed the Sight. Larka died soon after. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi let the information sink in for a moment. This wasn't right. If Larka was dead then… why did she come back?

........................

Authors note: Wow. I must be really stupid. starting another story while I still have three others to still work on! Ah oh well. I still hope you enjoy this story as well. Please read and revew!

Naomi

.........................


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

Chapter 2

Curiosity

Naomi pulled her cart onto platform between nine and ten. Bakura glaring at passerby, unhappy about sitting in her cadge for so long. Naomi had flown here from her home in America.

She looked around then leaned quickly into the barrier. Appearing in front of the scarlet Hogwarts express. She still had ten minutes till the train leaves, so there should still be some empty compartments. And she did find one, at the end of the train. She hauled her trunk into the luggage rack, then hung Bakura's cage on a hook from the ceiling.

Naomi slumped into her seat, looking out the window. It was five minutes until the train leaves, and late arrivals were scrambling onto the train.

Naomi reached up into her trunk and pulled out the Book of the Moon. She takes it everywhere with her now, afraid someone will steal it when she's away.

She had read a lot of it. It told of many legends about the creation of the world, and many other stories as well as different myths about the Sight, Larka, the family and Wolfbane. All the stories that appeared in the book wouldn't disappear again, making it even more important to make sure no one gets it. Although Naomi didn't understand what Myths would do. Surely they aren't all true. Well, the ones about Larka must be cause she was the one who gave Naomi the book. The book also told of dangerous summons. Like the Summoning Howl when done correctly, will summon an army of searchers.

Naomi didn't know if it was true or not, but still headed her warning.

The train's whistle blew, snapping Naomi out of her revere. She turned and laid across the seat, putting her hand behind her head, the small book being held by the other.

With a gentle lurch the train started off, Naomi hardly noticed. And wasn't disturbed until the compartment door opened. It was once again none other then Harry, Ron and Hermione. Naomi pretended not to notice, but was now staring at the page blankly. Not taking in a single word.

"Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Asked Harry, he looked more tired than usual. Naomi's heart gave a strange twitch rather than a beat. Naomi cleared her throat.

"Yea, I don't care." She said dully, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Thanks." He replied gratefully before lugging his and his friend's trunks onto the luggage rack. They then hung up the two other owl cadges on hooks. They flopped onto the other seat, a ginger cat by the name of 'Crookshanks' sat in Hermione's lap. Bakura looked at Hedwig jealously. Naomi has told Bakura that snowy owls were her favorite kind of owl. Ron's owl, Pig, flew around in circles in his cadge. Apparently delighted about something. Bakura gave an annoyed cry, making Pig twitter more excitedly.

Naomi flipped a page in her book, now starting to actually read again, instead of fake. But was interrupted.

"Oh, what book is that? I've never seen it before." Naomi clamped the book shut, looking at Hermione.

"It's nothing." She said as quickly and casual as she could.

"Can I see it?" she asked, Naomi clutched the book more tightly.

"You won't like it." Naomi said quickly. Hermione frowned.

"How do you know? I haven't found many books that aren't interesting." Replied Hermione, clearly sounding insulted. Naomi bit her lip.

"Well… You just can't see it is all." Naomi replied cautiously.

"Very well, I bet it isn't very interesting anyway." Hermione snapped. Naomi's face flushed to a light pink.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Naomi replied sharply. Bakura gave an annoyed cry.

"Why is it such a big deal for me to see it is all." Hermione replied, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Naomi snorted.

"Is it really any of your business?" Naomi replied, sitting up in her seat.

"Well can I see it?" asked Harry. Naomi's glance shot to Harry, her heart doing another strange twitch. She immediately shook the feeling away.

"Sorry. I don't get why this book seems so interesting. No is no ok?" Naomi replied, not as forcefully this time. Hermione's scowl quickly faded. Naomi clutched the book tightly in her lap.

"Oh… You're not being stuck up?" asked Hermione. Naomi frowned, what a stupid question.

"I wasn't trying to be." Said Naomi dully. "This is just something important to me is all."

"So it isn't because of my parents being muggles?" she asked. Naomi snorted.

"Why would I care? My parents are muggles too. What? You think I was being prejudice?"

"So your not a Slytherin." Replied Ron for the first time. It was Naomi's turn to be offended.

"Slytherin? Am I really that ignored? I'm in Gryffindor, in _Your _year." She replied sharply, laying back down in her seat, holding the book in her crossed arms. It was a very awkward silence. The food witch opened the compartment door to offer snacks. Harry treated Ron and Hermione. The witch was about to go when Harry stopped her.

"Don't you want anything?" He asked Naomi. Naomi was staring at the ceiling, but turned to him.

"Can't, don't have any money." She replied simply, Ron nodded.

"I know how ya feel mate." He said through a mouthful of chocolate. The witch waited, tapping her foot.

"Well what do you want?" asked Harry again. Naomi's heart gave another feeble twitch, making Naomi do a strange movement between a shrug and a nod.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." She replied, trying to cover the noise of her growling stomach.

"Be like that then." He replied before turning to the lady and ordering some more of his favorite treats. The witch complied, then left. Naomi was staring at the ceiling, thinking about wolves when a bunch of candy was thrown on top of her. She sat up, trying not to let anything fall, and set it all on seat beside her.

"What was that about?" she replied, frowning.

"It's yours." Replied Harry before biting into a cauldron cake. Naomi shook her head.

"I don't have any money to pay you back with." Harry swallowed.

"I don't want money. It's yours. Eat it." He said. Naomi thought for a moment, then decided to eat. She was starving anyway. She didn't even eat breakfast that morning.

"I'm sorry about before." Said Hermione suddenly, Naomi shrugged.

"Oh well. It happens." She bit into a chocolate frog.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Lets start over. I'm Hermione." She said, smiling. Naomi shrugged.

"I already know your names." She said simply. "I'm in your year and couldn't help but learn them." Replied Naomi sarcastically. Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"Well… what's your name?" she asked.

"Naomi Wiflath." Naomi replied simply.

"Where are you from? You have a funny accent." Asked Ron. Hermione elbowed him in the side. Naomi shrugged again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm from America." Bakura cried proudly. Ron eyed the bird fearfully.

"Why don't you have an owl?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. In America they use birds of prey rather than owls. That way they can travel during the day. I got Bakura as a gift from Luke Stantten." Said Naomi, looking at her eagle proudly.

"The Minister of magic himself?" Hermione asked, sounding surprised.

"What? Did Fudge leave? When did this happen?" asked Ron, Hermione sighed.

"No! Luke Stantten is the _American _minister of magic."

"America has one too?" asked Harry. Naomi nodded.

"Luke is really nice. He helped me out. In America, sometimes under certain circumstances, a student's parents can't know they are into magic. Luke like helping kids and stuff. And that's why I don't have any money. All the money I have has to go towards school supplies and stuff." She replied. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to each other.

"You mean your parents don't _know_?" said Hermione, sounding very shocked. Naomi nodded.

"Yea, I was one of those students who's parents can't know I know magic." She replied.

"But… But _why_?" asked Harry.

"Because my parents think magic is evil." Replied Naomi casually.

"Evil? Why on earth would they think it's evil? Not all of it is evil!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Maybe it's because of Voldemort." Said Harry, Ron gave an awkward twitch. Naomi shook her head.

"No, not Voldemort. It's just our religion." She replied simply, making ron twich again. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her surprised. They haven't heard another student speak the dark lords name without at least a hint of fear before.

"That's stupid." Said Ron. Naomi sighed.

"That's just how it is."

………………..

Authors note: I forgot to mention before, fifth book spoilers as well as that this is a cross over with The Sight. I don't own them except for my made up characters. Thankies. Please Read and Review!

Naomi

………………..


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

Chapter 3

Encounters

They sat in silence for a while, Naomi had put the book safely back in her trunk, making note to not read it when other people are around.

The door of the compartment opened again, revealing Malfoy and his two goons. Naomi frowned, for she knew this was coming. Harry looked at Malfoy, apparently annoyed. Ron and Hermione clutched their wands tightly, giving Malfoy deadly glares. Naomi laid back across her seat, her hands behind her head. She just looked at him, slightly amused.

"For what stupid reason are you here Malfoy?" asked Harry irritated. Malfoy gritted his teeth, but it immediately turned into an evil smile.

"Just wondering how little potty was doing after the death of his little friend." He sneered. Harry, Ron and Hermione all jumped out of their seats, pointing their wands at Malfoy's forehead. Malfoy pointed his wand back at Harry. Harry was shaking with rage. Naomi frowned, she hated people being teased. Lets just say it was one of her pet peeves.

"You watch what you say Malfoy." Growled Harry with uttermost hatred. Malfoy gave a smile, weaker then the one before, his eyes watching the wands carefully. Naomi dug around in her pocket and found a rock. She was always picking up rocks, and now she realized that she had found a good use for them.

"What's wrong? Did I touch a nerv- Oww!" A rock bounced off his forehead. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Naomi, who was tossing another rock up and down. A broad grin on her face. Malfoy stared daggers at her.

"And who are you?! You dare do that again I'll- Arggg!" Another, larger rock bounced off his forehead.

"Ya know what, I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, and I'm tired of how you treat people." Said Naomi casually. Malfoy opened his mouth to cast a spell, but Naomi whipped out her wand and used the disarming spell. He flew backwards while his wand flew uselessly out of his hand and into her lap. She quickly put the wand behind her back, then looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were gawking at her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get your revenge!" said Naomi, snapping them out of their stupor.

By the time they were done with Draco and his two goons, they where moaning in pain, unable to move. They were covered in boils, Draco looked as if his face had been painted by a clown, Crabbe was in a full body bind and Goyle had grown a long green beard. Naomi applauded them on their creativity before throwing Draco's wand next to the pile of dazed boys.

She laid back down on her seat, yawning.

"Wow, that was incredible." Said Hermione, Naomi looked to her, raising a brow.

"What?" she asked.

"How fast you were. Malfoy didn't stand a chance!" added Ron. Naomi shrugged.

"I was part of the Dueling club. But we were disbanded last year by that toad. She never let us come back together."

"You must be really good." Added Harry, making Naomi blush slightly.

"I do my best, that's all that counts to me." She replied casually. She couldn't help to smile, she did her best to hold back the urge to show off.

"I know! You should join the D.A!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yea, you'd be great. You could help teach dueling techniques." Added Harry. Naomi was very flattered.

"Teach? I don't think I'd be good enough to teach…"

"Of course you are, you're bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron. Naomi thought for a moment. She wanted to join last year, but was too shy. Not this year thoe, this year she wasn't going to be left in the shadows.

"Well, Ok. You got me." Said Naomi, pretending like it was a more difficult decision then it was. Hermione pulled out the list of names with 'Dumbledore's Army' Written across the top. Naomi signed without hesitation.

"Ten minutes till Hogsmede station." Said the voice across the train. So they opened their trunks and pulled on their robes over their muggle clothes, like always.

Soon the train slowed to a stop and they all got out. They heard the familiar 'Firs' years, Firs' years! Over 'ere!" The sky was a brilliant midnight blue, the milky way shining brightly. The moon was rising again above the horizon, brighter then ever.

Naomi followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to the horseless carriages, or well were horseless. Naomi had stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the strange beasts. Threstrals. This wasn't right… Naomi hasn't ever seen anyone die before. Why could she see them? She glanced at them one more time before climbing into the musty interior of the carriage. She sat on the other seat, which was empty. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked to them selves while Naomi brooded over the sudden appearance of the creatures. No matter how much she wracked her brain she couldn't understand why she could see them now.

Naomi hardly noticed that the carriage started moving.

"So what classes are you taking this year?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Er, The usual. I got accepted into all the newt level classes from last year, but I'm dropping History of Magic." Naomi replied absent mindedly.

"Us too, I don't think I could stand another year of it." replied Ron. Hermione frowned.

"How can you complain? If it wasn't for me you and Harry would have failed!"

"It wasn't like it was hard work for _you_. You had a much easier time then we did." Ron snapped back. Hermione snorted.

"You didn't even pay attention."

"So, we didn't have too."

"Oh yes, I forgot. You just copy _my _work."

"Children, Children, please stop bickering." said Naomi in a sarcastic motherly tone. Ron blushed slightly.

"I am not a child!" he protested, Hermione sighed and crossed her arms.

"Coulda fooled me." she murmured.

"I heard that!" Ron snapped.

Naomi watching them amusedly and Harry just kept quiet, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

Finally the carriage rolled to a stop and they clambered out and headed into the castle. The walked through the large wooden front doors and over the flagged stone floor and into the great hall where the feast and sorting would be held. Naomi sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, and to her surprise, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to her.

Before she knew it, Naomi was trudging back upstairs and was walking into the portrait hole after saying the password (Apple Tarts). She went strait up into the girl's dormitory and jumped into her four poster bed. Naomi pulled the curtains closed around her bed, not bothering to put on her night clothes. She didn't want to sleep, just mull over things.

She wondered why that book was so important. How could those myths be true? Where's the proof? _Well let's see, a wolf ghost visited my house and gave me this book…_

Nothing made sense any more… Soon she had drifted into a restful sleep.


End file.
